Tristeza
by Anyara
Summary: "Hace mucho que no me ves en la penumbra de tu habitación, quizás, como una forma de proteger mi alma de ti, quizás, buscando que no duela tanto el momento en el que definitivamente te alejes de mí." Serie Erótica/Bill Kaulitz


**Tristeza**

.

Te observo, tras las luces de este particular escenario en el que te encuentras. Hace mucho que no me ves en la penumbra de tu habitación, quizás, como una forma de proteger mi alma de ti, quizás, buscando que no duela tanto el momento en el que definitivamente te alejes de mí.

Te observó, sonríes. Tu mirada se pierde en los encantos interminables de todas aquellas que desfilan ante ti. Te observo. Tu mano apoya la cintura definida de una, tus ojos dibujan un claro coqueteo para otra. Te observo y mi pecho se hace pequeño, se contrae sobre sí mismo, con cada gesto que le regalas a alguien más, con cada sonrisa. Te observo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Así que ahora, cuando es la noche la que te acompaña, la soledad de tu habitación la que te abriga. Yo recostada junto a ti, vuelvo a observarte. Resguardada por la ilusión de que me perteneces, esa ilusión que me ayuda a volver, porque eres tú la única motivación, la única razón, la única conexión que tengo con este mundo.

Tus ojos, cerrados e ignorantes de mi presencia, tus labios, apenas entreabiertos, inhalando y exhalando con ese suave sonido que decora mis noches. No quiero despertarte, hoy no me siento capaz de hacerlo. La herida sigue abierta en mi alma, esa que me causa la posibilidad de no tenerte más. Así que esta noche sólo te observo, silenciosa y decadente, sintiéndome mínima, inapropiada y tan dolida. Un par de lágrimas, resbalan desde mi rostro, una delinea mi nariz, la otra es contenida por la almohada, la misma almohada que un día compartirás con alguien más.

Contengo el aire, cuando respiras irregularmente y te remueves, acomodando tu rostro hacía mí, aún con tus ojos cerrados. Y vuelvo a llorar, tontamente, pensando en que tus ojos un día se abrirán y yo observaré, oculta en mi rincón, el amor que profeses a otro ser. Extiendo los dedos, deseando acomodar ese mechón de cabello que se desliza por tu frente, cosquilleando sobre tu ceja, pero mis dedos, temblorosos, se detienen antes de hacerlo. No, no quiero despertarte, no quiero que tus ojos me observen de un modo diferente, no quiero que tu mirada me diga, que te has enamorado.

Porque entonces, dejarás de verme, ya no podré estar junto a ti, más que desde mi visión, ya no podré volver a sentir el tacto sugerente de tus manos sobre mi cadera. Ya nunca más, tus labios me besaran. No, nunca más me verás.

Lleno mis pulmones, respirando profundamente, cuando tus ojos se abren y se cierran, despertando. Contengo el aire, esperando a que no me veas, ni siquiera soy capaz de irme. Pero tus ojos se abren finalmente y me estás mirando. Los míos se nublan por las lágrimas, no quiero llorar, no quiero que me veas hacerlo.

La cama se mueve, suavemente, bajo el peso de tu cuerpo. Me besas y el beso me sabe extraño, sabe a congoja, a llanto, a una tristeza tan profunda, casi a despedida. Y comienzo a sollozar en medio de él, incapaz de contenerme, las emociones me desbordan de tal forma, que no logro ocultarme de ti.

—Bill…

Murmullo tu nombre, buscando que él logre asirme a la realidad. Ni siquiera puedo abrazarte, porque la certeza de que no me perteneces me inmoviliza. ¿Y si sólo dejo de pensar?, ¿dejaré de existir?

—Existes porque sientes… —me dices, acariciando mis labios, con los tuyos en cada palabra.

Comprendo que he hablado, que te he expresado mi más profundo dolor y son tus brazos los que me rodean, pegándome a tu cuerpo. Acomodándome sobre ti.

—No llores… —me pides, mientras mis lágrimas van bañando tus mejillas.

—Esto no debía pasar… —te digo, intentando secar con los movimientos erráticos de mis dedos, las gotas que han caído sobre tu rostro— Tú no debías despertar.

Cierro los ojos y sé, que he roto la norma, la he roto hace mucho, pero ahora ya no soy capaz de contenerlo más. Suspiro, quiero hablar, quiero decírtelo, quiero que lo sepas, quizás si suplico, tu alma me pertenecerá. Pero entonces, descansas tus dedos contra mis labios, con un gesto tan dulce, con una caricia tan amable.

—Shh… —me indicas y como si tu corazón, latiese a capela, es lo único que logro escuchar. Late con tanta fuerza, que me sorprende. Y de pronto. No. Ese sonido tan fuerte, son nuestros corazones, que laten a la vez.

Y esa herida, abierta y sangrante en mi alma, comienza poco a poco a ser olvidada, cuando el calor de tus besos, se llevan el nostálgico sabor de mis lagrimas y las caricias de tus manos, me ayudan a sentirme tuya, un poco más con cada roce, un poco más cerca de tu alma.

Y mi boca se llena de la tuya, arrodillada alrededor de tu cadera, hundiendo mis dedos en tu cabello gris, porque el amor se vuelve salvaje, cuando duele el alma y los besos buscan abrir un camino profundo, para que la desolación se marche.

Tus manos me tocan dónde ya saben que deben tocar. Tus dedos se hunden, dónde saben que deben hundirse. Y me retuerzo contra ti, ansiando más, ansiándolo todo, ansiando ser yo quien se lleve tus toques ligeros, tus miradas dulces, tus suspiros de añoranza.

Y me abrazo contra ti, cuando envuelvo con mi sexo el tuyo. Tú jadeas, con los dedos aferrados en mis costillas. Yo pego tu rostro a mi pecho y te susurro, como una súplica, esperando que me respondas, tanto, como espero que no me escuches, porque el amor, a veces duele más de lo que podemos enfrentar.

—¿Podrías amarme a mí?

Tú te agitas, me giras y te quedas sobre mí, me mira, mientras tu sexo entra, tan profundamente que sólo puedo suplicar. Tu boca me acaricia el cuello, el pecho, el mentón. Tu cadera se hunde en medio de la mía. Y me aferro a ti, como lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme. Como la única esperanza que ahora mismo tiene mi vida. Y siento que te derramas, siento la forma en que tu cuerpo se tensa sobre el mío y mis lágrimas vuelven a brotar, pensando en la posibilidad, esa que permanece latente en mi interior, de no volver a sentirte, porque nunca sé cuándo será la última vez y duele. Tal vez, la próxima vez que compartas tu cama, tu cuerpo y tu alma. Yo simplemente te observe, desde ese rincón de tu habitación que nunca podré abandonar, porque nunca podré dejar de amarte.

Tu cuerpo cae sobre el mío, lánguido y tembloroso. Tu boca, cerca de mi cuello, me acaricia sin besarme. Tu voz, comprimida por el esfuerzo, me susurra palabras que me tocan, del modo que sólo tú puedes hacerlo. En lo profundo de mi alma.

—Podría… si te quedas…

.

**Ufff… uno más de "Erótica". Me van a disculpar la tristeza de este one shot, pero creo que es inevitable sentirse así. Un día se enamorará, y nosotras tendremos que dejarlo ir. **

**Espero que comprendan las emociones que encierra esta serie y que la disfruten.**

**Dedicado a mis Billcodianas queridas, que sienten y aman a Bill, como yo.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
